Saints
by ideophobic
Summary: -"Some would say that this moment, when young Bella was first exposed to the world of vampirism, is when she had subconsciously decided the path she would walk down." Life in Volterra. E/B later. Mostly canon.
1. Part One

A/N Uploading this thing was a _cow._ I've been slowly adding to this story for _months, _and when I finally feel its good enough to post--_BAM!_ It won't work. Ugh. Anyway, this is my first Twilight fic, so I may be a little rusty. I really should be working on my Harry Potter fic, but, well, plot bunnies are little devils aren't they?

Disclaimer: Neither Twilight or any of the Twilight characters belong to me. All is owned by SM.

It was on Saint Marcus day that they found her. Well, _found_ might not be the best word. Perhaps _chose_, would be more appropriate. Or maybe _acquired…_

Anyway, our story begins on the breezy, celebratory day that a woman named Renee Swan brought her eighteen-month old daughter to Italy. No one could have predicted the events that would unfold that afternoon—except Alice Cullen, had she been paying attention to the lives of the vampire royals, but of course, she was not.

No one could have known that one little bundle of sweet-smelling blood and chocolate eyes would have such a lasting—catastrophic, some small-minded vampires would remark later with a tight-lipped bitterness—effect on the vampire world.

Renee Swan never suspected something terrible would happen while she was in Volterra. After all, _it was the safest city in the world._

It was a mild summer, the wind rustled the surrounding orchards pleasantly and sun illuminated the cobblestone streets so brightly, Renee was reminded of the Yellow Brick Road.

The town square was decorated in crimson; roses were strung up in fragrant wreaths against the magnificent buildings. Music hummed in the air and the exuberant chatter of the people dressed in scarlet jackets, ribbons, dresses, and hats was lively and loud.

Renee strolled past a vender selling gelato and grinned down at her daughter, who was currently balanced on her hip.

"What do you say Bella, want some gelato?" The infant looked up at her mother with inquisitive eyes, and then looked back at the man behind the stand. She stretched her little arms as far as they would reach; trying to get close to the frozen treat. Bella curled and uncurled her dimpled fingers.

"'Es, peas," she murmured adorably. The gray-haired man chuckled with good nature and patted her soft head.

"She's beautiful," he complimented, smiling at Renee. "Are you, eh, American?"

"Yes," Renee smiled, grateful that he spoke English. "I thought this would be a wonderful vacation for my dear Bella."

"Bella, huh? Good name, good name. Suits her well. Pretty little thing."

Bella, frustrated by her lack of sweets, leaned forward again and tugged on the man's apron.

"Peas! Peas!" she cried desperately, little tears shining in her big brown eyes.

"Bella," her mother sighed, slightly exasperated. "Pluh-ee-zuh, not 'peas'."

"Here, _mio vano ragazza,"_ he laughed as he handed Renee a cup of chocolate gelato and pinched the toddlers cheek. "On the house."

"Oh, thank you sir." Renee beamed as Bella sucked on a spoonful of chocolate deliciousness. "Say thank you Bella,"

"Fan k'you," she mumbled, preoccupied by her spoon.

"This is a beautiful festival," Renee said appreciatively as a group of children ran by, all carrying long crimson streamers.

"Do you know the story?" the gelato vender asked curiously.

"No, not really, but it must be pretty important to warrant this kind of celebration."

"Well," the man scratched his chin thoughtfully. "They say a long time ago—thousand years, I believe—Volterra was run by vicious vampires. They would kill whole families, anyone they could get to. Everyone was very scared. 'How do you fight vampires?' They asked. Well, there was a young man named Marcus from far away. He was very strong and smart. He heard of Volterra's problems and thought he could help.

"When he got here, everyone was in a panic. Everyone was in their houses or had already fled. Marcus thought that this wasn't very smart, see? How could a fragile little house keep _vampires_ from sneaking in at night?"

"Vam…_piers!"_ Bella clapped her hands excitedly, startling both her mother and the vender. "Vam-piers! Vam-piers!"

The man cleared his throat nervously. "Well, anyway. Marcus came up with an idea that would save everyone in Volterra. He told everyone to head to the church and said not to leave. They were to light fires at all windows, doors, and anywhere the vampires could enter without setting the church on fire.

"They did this as fast as they could, not wanting the vampires to know what they were up to. The vampires were furious. They couldn't cross the flames or enter the church without being burned. When they tried to break through the walls, the next night, Marcus set fire to every bit of them he could reach.

"They hadn't expected this, see? They thought Marcus had been inside with the other, but he had really been outside the whole time. He waited until dawn, when they had almost broken through the walls, when he took a torch and lit their arms on fire. The vampires were too busy running around trying to put out the flames, that when the sun came up…" he made an exploding gesture with his gnarled hands. "They were gone forever."

"Oh my," said Renee. "That's one monster of a story!"

"Yes," nodded the man. "And it's said that no vampires ever entered the city again, not after they rebuilt the burnt areas and the church. People say that Saint Marcus is still here, watching over the city and its people."

"Vam-piers?" Bella asked, her little mouth opened into a horrified 'o'.

"Don't worry, Bella. Your safe, sweetheart. Vampires aren't real." That didn't seem to appease the infant at all—if anything, it distressed her more. She started to breathe faster and her lips trembled.

The vender frowned and stepped away from mother and daughter.

"What's gotten into you, Bella? Hush, Bells. Everything's alright. Here," she handed her another spoonful of gelato. "Want some more gelato?"

The child latched her lips over the spoon greedily, even though you could still hear hiccups in her chest.

Some would say that this moment, when young Bella was first exposed to the world of vampirism, is when she had subconsciously decided the path she would walk down. When she cried over the loss of vampire life, over the burning of night-monsters, she chose the blood-suckers (a name she would later loath) over her own kind.

Bella's special mind would intrigue many an immortal. Her beauty, even at such a young age, would steal the hearts of the night-monsters. It is this moment, when young Bella is sucking on her chocolate dessert and Renee is ambling down the streets of an Italian city, that the vampires of Volterra and around the world are forever changed.

Of course, no one could know this. Not yet, anyway. After all, who would suspect something so small, innocent, and fragile could bring about so much…_difference._

"How about we walk around for a bit? Does that sound like fun Bella?" Renee did not receive an answer, but rather a distracted grunt.

They strolled about the stands and watched a band play. Bella squealed delightedly as the parade marched down the street, scarlet banners held high in the breeze.

It was when they were strolling down along a narrow street, the sunset at their backs and the wind picking up, that they past the tall cathedral-like towers and buildings decorated in long crimson silk banners.

"Oh, look Bella!" Renee sighed happily. "Isn't it pretty? Maybe we should decorate your room red. You seem to like that color well enough. What do you say?"

The child only murmured something entirely incoherent before burying her pale face in her mothers shoulder.

"Okay, Bells. I think its time we…" the burnet trailed off, losing her words as two cloaked figures emerged from the shadows of the great towers.

"She smells simply," the smaller of the figures murmured appreciatively. "_Divine._"

"Yes, yes. Aro will be very pleased with a snack, no? I haven't smelt something this good in a long time, Jane. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Hello," Renee called nervously, her instincts kicking in.

"Hello!" the apparently female voice called jovially as they approached.

"D-do you think you could tell me how to get back to the hotel?" the young mother asked, taking a tentative step back. Bella looked up from her mother's neck, her doe eyes round with wonder.

"Vam-piers!" she cried happily. The two cloaked figures paused. "Vam-piers! Vam-piers!"

"Should we dispose of it?" the female asked lightly. The taller male was thoughtful.

"No," the girl sighed dejectedly. "I think he'll want to see it first."

Renee took another step back.

"I really should be going," she gulped noisily. "Bella's getting tired…"

Another step.

"Oh, but don't you want to take a tour of the castle of Volterra? It will be so much fun. It's rare really, for an American to get such a generous offer."

The male who had been speaking lifted the hood of his dark gray cloak and slid it down to his broad shoulders.

To gape and stare at an immortals extraordinary beauty is completely natural. The ordinary species of humanoid is susceptible to 'dazzlement', as Bella once put it several years after this moment. The vampires cannot help but use their enhanced looks to their advantage—whether that is for hunting purposes or for personal gain.

"Oh, Felix!" the girl laughed delightfully. "She likes you!"

Renee could not help herself as she gazed at the man called Felix. From the dark stubble on his strong chin to the crisp lines of his features, he was perfect. The dwindling light caught his blazing crimson eyes amazingly. Renee decided that it _must_ have been the lights of sunset turning his eyes such a color.

"I think Bella can last a little longer," Renee murmured, entranced by Felix's casual smile.

"Wonderful!" The girl cried. "I am Jane, but—" She let a peal of twinkling laughter through her lips. "It's not like it will matter all that much longer!"

"What are you…?" Renee was interrupted by the labored groan of the massive cherry wood doors, the doors that lead inside the castle.

"Come," Felix ushered her inside genially. As the mother and daughter past the imposing figure holding open the doors with ease, young Bella reached out with surprising swiftness to touch his cheek.

She titled her small head to one side, her warm hand pressed against the vampires frozen cheek. She smiled brightly, pink lips over small squares of white.

"Bella," Renee chided gently.

"Felix," Jane called curiously from a little farther down the hall.

Neither Isabella nor Felix responded to being called. Bella was far too busy running her hands over his handsome features, her doe eyes curious and amused, while Felix was absorbed in fighting his instincts.

Now, when you hear someone say 'a vampire fighting his instincts' one may jump to the conclusion that said vampire was trying not to kill the person causing those instincts. In fact, most of the time, this is the truth—even though most vampires would not care to fight those urges—but in this instance, that is _not_ the case.

No, the fearsome vampire known as Felix was busy trying not take sweet Bella into his stone arms and protect her from the entire world. After all, how could a fragile human even _try_ to protect something?

"Nice vam-pier," the child murmured as she touched his nose gently.

"I'm sorry," Renee apologized as she shifted Bella to her other hip and away from Felix. "I don't know what's gotten in to her."

He shook his head slowly, as if clearing a fog from his mind. He cleared his throat.

"This way." The doors closed with a load moan and resounding _boom_.

As Renee gushed to her unresponsive child about the paintings on the stonewalls and wonderful arches, Felix and Jane led the way, their feet barely brushing the floor.

"What was that, Felix?" Jane queried, but it was obvious that she really could have cared less about anything other than getting to her master.

"Nothing Jane, I was just taken by surprise." His baritone was blank and his gaze was locked on the ornately carved doors that lead to the throne room, doors that would open to the entire Volturi coven.

"Well," she sang in her high soprano. "I'm sure Aro would love to know!"

"Hello Felix," the lovely receptionist named Katrina called from her desk in the 'lobby'. "Jane. Bring anything back?"

Jane slipped her dark gray hood down, revealing an angels face split in two with a sadistic grin. "Why of course, human! Aro will be so pleased with me!"

Katrina, wisely, kept silent as Renee and Bella rounded the last corner and entered the 'lobby'. Love seats and comfortable looking chairs were scattered around the oval shaped room, Katrina's desk in the far left corner and the tall throne room doors on the other side.

The woman's eyes widened minutely at the sight of the child in Renee's arms. She knew better than to speak against vampires, but she couldn't help the spark of maternal pain at the thought of Bella's imminent death.

"Hello," greeted Katrina as Renee stepped next to Jane and Felix. "Welcome to the castle of Volterra."

"Thank you," Renee smiled as she shifted Bella into a more comfortable position. "This place is gorgeous."

"Would you like to see the throne room?" Jane asked, as if she really had a choice.

"Sounds wonderful," the mother beamed.

I can't say what happened next, but we can assume that Isabella and Renee were led into the massive throne room. They would have been met with grand windows and long crimson drapes. There could have been anywhere from four vampires to fifty in the grand room.

What we do know is this: from the moment the Isabella was introduced, the Volturi was _fascinated._ Eyewitnesses have said that the very presence of this sweet smelling infant was intoxicating. I asked one vampire, a close friend of mine, to tell me everything about the day Bella was brought into the world of vampires.

From what I could gather, the duo was greeted like any other meal—a genial, but still creepy, welcome and an unhealthy dose of dazzlement; before…screams echo off the stone walls like a ghastly record.

The child was dropped to the cold floor, unnoticed by the hungry vampires. Streams of tears ran down her rosy cheeks, but no sound left her quivering lips. The sound of her little heart beating like a frightened rabbits was not acknowledged until sometime later, when Bella was caught crawling toward the doors.

"What is…_that?_" a female vampire queried with a wrinkled nose.

"Hm?" Aro asked softly, his long ink black hair looked almost purple in the fading sunlight, the sparkles on his papery skin growing dimmer and dimmer.

Bella seemed to realize she was being noticed, because she stood on steady legs to look up at the black robed leader of the Volturi. She straightened her back to reveal all of her two foot three inch height.

"Vam-pier?" she tugged at the hem of his robe. There was a collective silence.

Aro crouched down to be eyelevel with the little girl, his crimson eyes staring intently into Bella's big chocolate ones. His long locks brushed her nose like the tip of a feather; she giggled and placed her dimpled hand on Aro's frozen cheek.

Most children, no matter the age, would have been screaming their little heads off if a vampire had been within five feet of them. But Bella, being the Queen of Contradictions that she is, merely wrapped her thin arms around the vampires neck and said, "Up," so seriously that even Aro couldn't help looking incredulous.

Aro, not knowing what else to do—a first of many incidences to come—lifted Isabella into his stone arms and stared at her. He was overtaken by the compulsion to protect her, to make sure she was safe at all costs.

Bella rested her head in the hollow of his neck and played with his hair absently.

"Aro," Marcus called, his eyes trained on the bundle of innocence in his brothers arms. "Are you going to drain it?"

Aro gently touched the infant's cheek, an unconscious gesture that had massive repercussions—for when he touched her, he heard…_silence._

"She is silent," he murmured softly. He looked at his brothers, his scarlet eyes so intense it was frightening. "She is different."

The ancient vampire cradled Bella more closely, so he could feel her heart beat in his chest.

"She is mine." He whispered with such fondness, one could almost believe he was human. Almost.


	2. Part Two

A/N This is kind of short, but I need to get past these baby chapters as soon as possible. They aren't all that interesting. Granted, Aro seeing a diaper being changed for the first time in three thousand years is hilarious, I can't wait till Bella can talk. I have roughly outlined what's going to happen up until she's fifteen, so expect regular updates until then. Please review! I update faster when you do!

PS: Searching for a Beta, anyone interested?

Disclaimer: Even though I wish it was, Twilight and the characters from Twilight are not mine. SM owns everything.

Marcus was confused. This was something that rarely happened. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand why his mind-reading brother would want to keep a human child.

They couldn't change her, not while she was so young—it would be terribly hypocritical and stupid. The Ancients were neither of those things.

Maybe it was a fluke. Perhaps Aro couldn't read her mind because she was so young.

His brother assured him that this was not the case. He had read many a child's mind before—their thoughts may not make a load of sense, but they were there.

The normally dispassionate Ancient scowled as Aro handed the slumbering infant—Bella, Felix had murmured—over to Katrina. The receptionist cooed and rocked her gently in her arms.

"Make the necessary preparations for her," Aro said dismissively. Marcus was fairly sure that none of his coven knew what 'preparations' for an infant entailed. It had been well over three millennia since he or his brothers had had children.

He was the youngest of the Volturi brothers, Aro being the oldest and Caius, with his fair hair and cruel tendencies, was the second oldest. One might think that because he was younger than his siblings—'siblings' as in coven mates—that he would remember more about his human life. But the fact was it had been so very long ago—for him and his brothers—he could only recall vague smoky outlines and a flicker of feeling, nothing else.

He knew that his human wife—Cana, a strong woman with golden hair—had given him six children, three of which lived to adulthood. He couldn't remember their names or the order in which they were born, but if he tried hard enough, he could just barely picture their faces or the sound of their rough human voices.

Marcus slowly ran a pale hand through his long raven locks, briefly closing his dull scarlet eyes. Thinking such things caused an almost physical ache to throb in his dead chest. His resolve hardened to not think too hard on the past and focused on the problem at hand.

He simply couldn't fathom why his most respected brother would want to keep that scrap of flesh and blood around. He wasn't certain that she could be useful and Aro, obviously, wasn't thinking clearly.

"We should dispose of it!" Caius finally roared to an unresponsive Aro.

"Peace, brother." He murmured absently.

"That _thing_ will be useless to us for a decade—_at least._ What purpose could you possibly have for an infant? We cannot change her! That would be defying our own laws." Marcus rolled his eyes.

Caius hadn't thought this through, apparently. Of course Aro would have thought, and ruled out, every possible course of action. That's what he _did._ He may not be thinking as clearly as normal, but he would have already crafted a clever plan…at least, that's what Marcus hoped.

"Brothers," Aro said, addressing them both. "You don't have to have anything to do with her until she comes of age," he gave each of them significant looks. "Unless you wish it. I plan on changing her when she reaches a suitable age."

"But, until then, we will have to put up with a human! She is not able to speak properly and yet she knew what we are, it's too dangerous." Caius said stubbornly.

"Caius," Aro put a long fingered hand on his brother's shoulder. "Think of what an asset she can be, growing up among us—all of her allegiance, every ounce of her loyalty would belong to us…along with that power that she wields, even now."

Caius and Marcus glanced sharply at each other, not knowing what to make of Aro's proclamation. The air in the massive study was thick with an ominous premonition. _But surely,_ thought Marcus,_ a little human girl could not bring about any serious difference…Right?_

"Her mental silence is not so great a power," Marcus murmured.

"It is not just her mind that intrigues me," the eldest Ancient said quietly while staring intently at his outstretched fingers. "When I held her…it was indescribable. Like she was the most important creature in the world, the most fragile thing that needed to be protected with all my power. It was…_intoxicating._" He shook himself, like he was coming out of a daze.

"I spoke to Felix earlier today, he said that when he touched her also felt her pull." At this he started pacing, studiously ignoring his brothers gazes. "I don't know what it is yet, but I have a feeling—my brothers you must trust me, _she is important."_

For once, Caius said nothing—though he did scowl unpleasantly.

"May I see her?" Marcus asked, surprising both of his brothers. "If she is to stay, I wish to test out this _pull _of hers. Do you not?"

"Jane?" Aro called softly, a smiled tugging at the corner of his lips. His most loyal (minion?) vampire dashed into the massive room.

"Yes Master?" she asked, her high soprano filled with the need to please.

"Fetch Katrina and…" he trailed off, not knowing how to finish. "Tell her to bring Isabella here."

"Yes Master," she said, though there was a reluctance in her voice that was hard to disguise.

Katrina was with them in record time, most likely a result of Jane's foul mood. Bella was balanced on her hip, her silky burnet hair was brushed so it hung in sweet waves around her shoulders and she had obviously had a thorough washing.

Her round cheeks were rosy and her button nose was scrunched up in amusement as she fussed with her little khaki dress and miniature Mary Jane's. No body commented on where she got the new set of clothes, assuming Katrina had had a spare change of baby clothes in her pocket.

She smelled delicious, like a mouthwatering blend of freesia and sunshine. When she saw Aro, she grinned hugely—her wide eyes glowing and intelligent.

"Vam-peir!" she cried happily. Aro motioned for Katrina to hand Bella over to Marcus, who held out his arms stiffly. Caius looked on in displeasure.

Marcus held her at arms length, her chunky legs swung back and forth as reached out for him.

"Marcus," Aro chuckled from beside him. "That is not holding her. She is not parasite."

Cringing, he brought her closer, much to Bella's delight. She laid her fingers on his pale neck and started peeking under his hair curiously. He blinked sluggishly, suddenly overtaken by the need to shield her and cuddle her. Marcus unconsciously tightened his hold on the child.

Aro was looking smug.

Isabella fiddled with Marcus' fine black robe, her head ducked safely in the crook of his shoulder.

"Does this go away?" he asked in a monotone.

"I'm not sure," Aro shrugged regally. "It weakens slightly when you're not holding her, but its still there."

She was so warm and soft, her small body felt so fragile and sweet in his arms. She suddenly looked over at Aro and cocked her head to the side.

Bella pointed a little finger at Marcus and blinked at Aro, like she was asking a question.

When no one answered her, her dark brows drew down over her eyes and her lips pulled down in frustration. She jabbed her finger in his direction once again.

"Oh," Katrina smiled at Bella fondly. "I think she's asking for his name, Master."

Aro's lips stretched over his teeth in dazzling grin. "That, my dear, is Marcus."

She looked confused for a moment, her mouth testing the name out. "Maw-cus," she said slowly. She grinned unexpectedly and turned back o face Marcus.

"Maw-cus," she said while patting his cheek. "Bella." She motioned to herself. "Bella n' Maw-cus."

For the first time in a long time, Aro and Caius saw Marcus smile. Isabella seemed to respond to that quirk of his lips, because she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she could.

She peeked over his shoulder to stare at Caius—who was still scowling up a storm. She pointed to him and looked at Aro again for an answer.

"Caius," he smiled.

"Cay-yus," she tried with her eyebrows pulled down in concentration. She raised a small hand and waved. "Bella," she motioned to herself once again. "Cay-yus."

He frowned and gave a curt nod in her direction. She did not like this. Not one bit.

She started squirming uncontrollably, trying to get down. Of course, this would have done little if Marcus had not allowed her down.

Once her little feet touched the floor, she swayed for a moment, steadied herself, and took off clumsily in Caius' direction. She tripped on the carpet twice, but each time she picked herself back up and started hobbling toward the blonde Ancient.

Everyone in the room watched in amazement as she walked up to Caius, her big eyes full of determination and her round lips puckered in displeasure. She tugged on the hem of his robe. When he didn't respond, she tugged harder. Still nothing.

Frustrated to the point of tears, she sat back on her tush with a _'plop'_.

"Caius, she just wants to say hello." Aro sighed and went to pick the child up. She looked up at him angrily, little streams of tears running down her cheeks. She swatted away his hands and rose to her feet once more.

Bella circled the chair slowly, not noticing the stares of the other vampires—Katrina having been dismissed sometime while Marcus was holding Bella.

Even Caius was curious as to what she was going to do. He watched silently as she came to stand before him again. But instead of trying to catch his attention, she gripped the leg of the chair with her feet, hoisted herself onto the cushion, and plunked down next to him.

"Cay-yus," she said seriously as she grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled it in her direction, forcing him to look at her—even though he already was. "Bella," She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Hello, Isabella." He said, disbelieving. Aro's laughter echoed off the stone walls and made Bella giggle as she climbed into Caius' lap. She looked up at Caius as she pointed to Aro, completely comfortable in the vampire's lap.

"Aro," he said tersely. "That's Aro."

"Aro," she said, clear as a bell. "Aro, Aro, Aro!" He was grinning from ear to ear as she reached out for him. He cradled her gently as she grabbed small fistfuls of his robe.

"Aro," she whispered, her eyelids drooping.

"Yes, sweet one?" he cooed as she rested her head against his neck.

"Mama?"

"Shh," he murmured, rubbing her back calmingly. "All is well, Isabella. I will keep you safe and cared for." She drifted off to sleep before he could finish.

"Who will care for it?" Marcus asked curiously. "I doubt many vampires know how to care for a human infant."

"We could call the Cullen's." Caius suggested, bored. "Their coven has many women in it who like children, I've heard." _He could imagine why._

"That may be needed," Aro mulled it over in his mind, all the while rocking Bella absently. "I do not know how to care for a human child, I suppose I have the theory. But I never paid too much mind to child rearing when I look through minds."

"What about Katrina?" Marcus asked lightly.

"She cannot be here much longer," the eldest Ancient waved a hand dismissively. "And a human can only do so much. We need a vampire. I do not wish to bother Carlisle or his coven unnecessarily, we will call them when they are truly needed."

Not so far away, in New Castle, England, Alice Cullen gasped. When I asked her what the vision was, years later, she simply said it just flashes of things.

Aro cradling a baby. Marcus dancing with a little girl on his feet. Jane playing hide and seek—scowling—with a brown-eyed child. A little black robe hanging on a hook. Big, intelligent, beautiful chocolate eyes and pale skin.

At the time, she said, she passed it off as nothing. It didn't involve her or her family, but she should have known that if she saw it, it was important.

But, like I have said before, she wasn't paying much mind to the lives of the vampire Royals. It was far too early for Bella to be of any true importance yet. It would be many years from this point—when she had become a woman and, in some cases, diplomat—before she would rise to the potential in her.

Do not mistake her for a superhero or mutant. She is so divinely human--so full of marvelous mistakes--that you can't help but think that she should be something _more._

I have done interview after interview, picking the minds of witnesses, I have gone through countless files and tapes. I'm trying to piece together the life of Isabella Marie Swan, the adopted daughter of Aro, the human who changed vampires as easily as she said, "Stop trying to dazzle me, damn it!"

In this document, I will detail every inch of Bella's life—from her first favorite book to her first car, from her first kiss to her wedding day and beyond.

I think, before you read on, I should make a point of saying that the Volturi did not _like_ humans. The _liked_ to _eat_ them, but otherwise stayed away from the imperfect creatures. This is why it came as such a shock when Aro announced that he and his brothers—Caius reluctantly included—would be raising a human infant.

Suffice it to say that many vampires were shocked. Most really had no interest in Aro's newest experiment, but were surprised nonetheless. Some asked if it had been Caius' and Aro's wives—Athenodora and Sulpicia—who wanted the girl.

It was quickly made known by said wives that they had nothing to do with _'the thing'_. If anything, they were the most surprised.

When introduced to Bella, they had wrinkled their noses and barred their teeth at her, like she was a parasite or rodent. Similarly, Bella had scowled fiercely in their direction.

She burrowed her face in Marcus' neck before sending them one last glare. The brothers had dropped the issue and kept Bella from them, if not for her safety than to cause the least amount of problems.

Felix was assigned her personal guard, when he could be there; Jane was to take his place. She wasn't all too keen on the idea, but she really had no choice.

Aro had a plan. Everything was going fine…until she started to wail like the hounds of hell.

Three-thousand year old vampires know a great many things. Child rearing/soothing is not one of them.

Everyone had been off doing random things about the compound—the tunnels below the city, included—when she had started. They all froze similtaniously, like someone had to go to the bathroom and pressed the pause button so they wouldn't miss anything.

"What the hell is _that_?"


	3. Part Three

A/N: Sooo, its been a while, huh? Sorry this has taken so long. School. Sickness. Procrastination. Chocolate. You know, the norm. Thanks to all who felt kind enough to review and a huge hug to my ever so wonderful beta, Shakespeare's Lemonade!

Standard disclaimer applied.

Bella cooed happily from Felix's arms. Her fingers explored his cloak, the buttons of his shirt, and the permanent stubble on his chin.

Chelsea was gushing over her like there was no tomorrow. Bella basked in the attention, her round face glowing with a wide smile.

"Oh Felix," Chelsea pleaded again. "Let me hold her? I'll give her right back, I promise."

He sighed, blowing cool, sweet smelling air across Isabella's face. She giggled and touched his nose affectionately.

"Fine," he growled. The tracker shifted the fragile infant into Chelsea's waiting arms.

The vampire stroked her silky hair and peppered kisses all over her face. Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around her cool, stone neck. Aro had warned the guard of Bella's unique ability, telling all the vampires present that "if you don't want to become irreparably attached to her, don't let her touch you."

Most of them, as it happens, didn't really have a problem with her. They tolerated her, like people who are dog lovers but let their friends cats rub against their legs. They don't 'necessarily like it, but they don't hate the animal for being what it is.

Bella's stomach rumbled in a very human way and she patted Chelsea's cheek in distress.

"What do we do?" Demetri asked, panicking at the thought of her crying again. It had taken them a good hour to get her to stop wailing the day before. Just the thought of the things they had to do to get her to quiet down….it was enough to make the big-bad vampire shudder.

"Feed her, I suppose." Felix frowned, trying to remember what babies eat.

"Uh, what do infants eat then?" Jane started at Bella in horror as tears welled in her eyes.

"No, no, no!" Chelsea tried to sooth her, but only succeeded in making Bella more distressed. She sniffled ominously, a prelude to the tears and wails. "Someone get Katrina!"

There was a mad, vampire-speed, dash to the reception area. No one wanted to be the one holding Bella when she started crying. No one. There was a great clatter somewhere in the compound, curses went flying and vampires all around were trying to figure out what all the ruckus was about. Apparently, Demetri had knocked over a suit of armor in the hall and Jane had been pushed into one of the stone walls, effectively making a Jane shaped passage into the lobby.

No one had ever heard the Volturi palace make so much noise before, it was alarming to more than a few vampires. Normally, Vampires are stealthy. They are sneaky. They are quiet. They don't make noise. And they most certainly don't knock over suits of armor and make people shaped holes in stone walls...just to figure out what to feed an upset baby.

Felix shook his head in disbelief. What had the world come to?

A few moments later, a very frazzled looking Katrina was carted into the room, a plate of food in her hand. There were green beans and mashed potatoes and all sorts of things that the vampires in the room wrinkled their nose at. Bella squealed happily at the smell. Katrina sat down on a plush couch and motioned for Chelsea to set her down in her lap.

When everyone was situated and Isabella was munching on a green bean with vigor, the vampires let out a collective sigh of relief. Katrina snickered at their faces, but was quickly silenced by a look from Jane.

"Next time," she handed Bella a small spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Don't freak out. She can eat pretty much anything, as long as its cut small enough that she won't choke. When she's thirsty, give her water or milk in a sippycup, no soda. She can have juice, but not too much--we don't want her teeth to rot."

The vampires in the room nodded blankly. Bella squirmed off of Katrina's lap, green bean clutched in both hands, and made her hobbling way to Felix and Jane. She was wearing bright green stretch pants and a pastel pink top, complimented by the miniature white sandals on her miniature feet. She looked rosy and round, like every healthy infant should.

She fixed her intelligent brown eyes on Felix, like she was about to do something incredibly serious. "Vam-peir," she stated in her sweet voice. "Vam-peir."

When she was sure she had everyone's attention, she lifted one dimpled hand to her guards and presented them with the half-mashed green beans. Jane turned up her nose in revulsion, while Felix smiled uncomfortably and took his offered vegetable like a man. Put off, but not particularly saddened by Jane's rejection, Isabella turned around and walked with determination to Chelsea. If an infant could give a hard, stern look, you can be sure that Bella would have been doing so as she sauntered over to her new friend.

She held out her green bean and waited for the vampire to take it. She did with little to no reluctance, which, in its self, is a big deal for a vampire. They don't eat human food. Ever. If they do, they have to spit it back up like a fur ball or swallowed quarter. They can't digest the things humans can, the only exception being the blood of a living thing. As it happens, humans are far more tasty then animals--more healthy for the average vampire, too.

I include this little scene in this document for a reason, not just mindless fluff about Bella's first days in the Volturi life, but to show how much it took for the vampires to adjust to a human. They had to learn how to feed her, bath her, dress her, sooth her, and--worst of all, the vampires would later shudder--learn how to change a diaper.

In fact, it was later that night--after the green bean debacle--that this particular problem arose. Katrina had already left for her home, most of the vampires were out, and it was quiet in the compound. The Ancients were in the library with Felix watching Isabella as the Royal's perused the great amount of shelves.

Felix sat on the carpeted floor, legs crossed and posture relaxed, while Bella sat next to him in a similar position, flipping through some baby books Chelsea had gotten for her. There was no warning. She gently closed the book, turned to Felix with wide eyes, and started crying with all her infant strength.

All four vampires jumped and came to see what was wrong. Marcus had been closest, besides Felix, so he gently picked her up, trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong with her?" Aro asked, alarmed.

"She could be hungry." Marcus suggested.

"Master," Felix inspected the baby carefully, trying to find anything wrong. "She just ate a half an hour ago, she can't be hungry again."

"Then what could be the--" Marcus stopped and a horrified look crawled across his features. As if on cue, they all froze. Bella, still wailing like a banshee, was set down on the floor like an active grenade. A foul smell emanated from Bella's tush. Isabella looked up at her vampires, sniffling and uncomfortable. It was a pitiful picture, really.

The ancient vampires could practically do whatever they wished. They were vampires. They were the vampires and not one of them knew how to change a diaper.

"Felix," Aro said with an unnerving conviction. "Get a new diaper and..." he clenched his jaw something akin to fear. "Chelsea. She'll know what to do."

This is one of those moments that no one every really wants to talk about. Like walking into high school for the first time and tripping on a cute upperclassman. Embarrassing. Truly humiliating. Unfortunately for me and my readers, this means I'm not privileged to what went on in that library. I asked Aro once and well, lets just say, I won't be asking again anytime soon.

We can only assume that it was bad enough that, hours later, the Ancients were willing to call the Cullen's, hire a nanny, anything to keep from having to do that again. They didn't call the Cullen's but instead chose to appoint Chelsea as Isabella's "official keeper". I suppose this is why Chelsea and Bella became so close.

Over the years Felix, Aro, Marcus, and Chelsea became Bella's family. The only one she had ever known. They coddled her, irritated her, loved her as much as a vampire can love a human, and were there when she had no one else. No ones life is ever perfect, nothing is ever set in stone. Life changes and you have to change with it, adapt. These are lessons vampires have had to learn from the beginning of eternity--some accept reality and transform, others are not so willing.

Sometimes, all it takes is a little shove in the right direction. Isabella Swan is good at shoving people.


End file.
